Blog użytkownika:Anoi Omofori/Przygody pewnej dziewczyny z klubu Herbatki
No więc witam Was! Nie wiem czy to będzie mieć jakiś ciąg dalszy, jeśli w ogóle ktoś się tym zainteresuje ale miło mi wam przedstawić pierwszy rozdział (mam nadzieje że nie ostatni, nie chce z tego robić one-shota). Miało wyjść śmiesznie, a wyszło po mojemu. Mam nadzieje że nie zanudzicie się na śmierć. Rozdział 1 Patrzę teraz na budynek w którym spędzę trzy lata mego życia. Akademia High School, jako bardzo bogata szkoła, finansowana przez rodzinę jednej z uczennic. Powinna mieć coś do zaoferowania. Prawda? Zacznijmy od klubów, uznałam że to świetny sposób zintegrowania się z innymi uczniami. Przechadzałam się i zaglądałam po kolei do nich. Myślałam że klub gotowania będzie, no nie wiem... bardziej zorganizowany? Dziewczyny, bo jak się okazało w tym klubie nie było żadnych facetów (właściwie to jaki chłopak chciałby się znaleźć w różowo – białej kuchni robiąc jakieś mini ośmiorniczki i latać z nimi dając innym uczniom do spróbowania? Plus pięć do fajności.) siedziały ciągle przy różowym stoliku i gadały o jakichś pierdołach. Kokona zrobiła nawet te dziwne jedzenie, co było bardzo miłe z jej strony. Ale żadna ich nie tknęła, wzięłam jedną z czystej uprzejmości by nie było jej smutno. Nigdy więcej (mówię serio, nie wiem nawet czy ona umyła ręce). Klub Okultystyczny, jakieś dziwaki robiące mroczną mszę, myślący że są fajni bo mają opaski na oczach (może mają syndrom gimbusa?) Ale jednak jakby się zastanowić, nie było żadnego pasującego do mnie klubu. Aczkolwiek, pewnego dnia przechadzając się samotnie po korytarzu, obok gabinetu doradcy dyrektora. Jakieś cztery dziewczyny najwidoczniej Panią o to, by ich klub został zatwierdzony. - Proszę pani! Kazała nam pani byśmy dołączyły do jednego z klubów. Ale jako tako że żaden nie pasował, proszę pani to żeśmy stworzyły własny klub. Prze pani – Jedna dziewczyna naprawdę nadużywała słowa pani, wydaję mi się że zrobiła to specjalnie, albo nawet tego nie zauważyła. - Brakuje wam jednego członka – tłumaczyła, a ja w tym czasie stanęłam we drzwiach by lepiej słyszeć rozmowę – jeśli jakiegoś znajdziecie wpiszcie go tu i dajcie znać. - Ale my spytałyśmy wszystkich uczniów i... - Jedna z nich obróciła się ku mnie i skoczyła w moją stronę – Ona się nada. : Jak się potem okazało czekało mnie z nimi wiele przygód... Ey czekaj, czy to nie jest podstawa jakiegoś słabego anime?! Rozdział 2 Jezu... sznury, krzesło i piwnica. Te trzy rzeczy widziałam przez ostatni weekend, dziewczyny z klubu Herbatki, w którym jestem (nie z własnej woli, ale jestem) związały mnie i kazały podpisać członkostwo, no oczywiście na początku grzecznie spytały czy chce do niego należeć, a ja jeszcze grzeczniej odmówiłam. Ale chyba nie dotarło. Uznałam jednak, że nie chce widzieć przez resztę życia tej brzydkiej ściany w piwnicy, bo nie podpisałam jakiegoś papierka. W tym momencie siedzimy sobie w jakiejś pustej sali, urządzając tu wszystko. Każda z dziewczyn coś od siebie przyniosła, szczerze...? Czułam się nie proszona. Stałam jak taki kołek w drzwiach i udawałam powietrze, (mogłam dołączyć do klubu teatralnego, albo jednak do kulinarnego, popisałabym się zakalcem, albo tym, że nawet kisielu z torebki nie umiem zrobić.) Z udawania powietrza wyciągnął mnie głos założycielki, Mei Nanoko - Nic nie wzięłaś? Trudno! - Złapała mnie za rękę jakbyśmy były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, zapominając o tym, że mnie związała w piwnicy – możesz pomóc porozstawiać rzeczy! - Pewnie bym coś wzięła gdybym, o tym wiedziała – odpowiedziałam szorstko. - Z resztą... nie chciałam być w tym klubie. No i to była najgorsza rzecz jaką powiedziałam, jedna z dziewczyn wzięła od tak linę, a druga wyciągnęła krzesło, i jakoś otarcia dały mi się we znaki, że mam ogarnąć dupę i ostrożniej dobierać słowa. - Z-znaczy się, już lecę! - i otworzyłam pierwsze lepsze pudło z pierdołami, które zaczęłam wykładać. Nie uwierzycie ile tu było nie potrzebnych rzeczy. Jeśli chodzi o członkinie klubu, to wyglądały na miłe i zwykłe, no właśnie wyglądały. Przewodnicząca, ktoś typu genki girl czyli Mei Nanoko, miała blond włosy i przyznam piękne turkusowe oczy. Ale była głuptasem, serio cieszcie się, że nie musicie przebywać z nią całego dnia. Aira Akan, jest taką słodką, trochę straszną, ale słodką dziewczyną! Ma czarne krótkie kręcone włosy sięgające jej do szyi i brązowe oczy. No i Haike Mushoku,wyróżniała się napewno nietypowym kolorem włosów, chodź przyznam, że była dość ładna, jej oczy pięknie komponowały się z jej kolorem włosów, był to piękny odzień zieleni, natomiast włosy były rudawe, związane w dwie kitki. Pewnie się zastanawiacie gdzie czwarta członkini? Ja też, z tego co wiem podpisała się po prostu by nauczyciele jej nie ścigali, że nie jest w żadnym z klubów. A jako, że dziewczyny potrzebowały członka, idealnie się składało. Otwierałam kolejne pudła, przyznam że pomieszczenie nabierało kolorów, pomiędzy dwoma wejściami do klubów ustawiona została półka z tomami mangi, na środku, znajdował się stolik na której była elegancka zastawa z domu Airy, w stylu secesyjnym. W prawym rogu znajdowała się już wcześniej szafa, gdzie zostały umieszczone ,,pierdoły” dziewczyn. Natomiast w lewym rogu zostały umieszczone, poduszki i dziwne pluszaki. - Wreszcie to jakoś wygląda! - Powiedziała Haike, kładąc poduszki obok stolika. - Tak! Aira mogłabyś zrobić herbatę? - Mei zrobiła słodkie oczka do dziewczyny, a ja znowu udawałam powietrze z braku zadania. - Wiesz... odwdzięczę ci się... - Przestań Mei! - naburmuszyła się Aira, i wyszła, zapewne po herbatę. - Chyba dobrze się dogadują – uśmiechnęła się Haike. - Serio? Nie wygląda na to... - odpowiedziałam i spojrzałam nie pewnie na panienkę Mushoku. - Tylko Ci się wydaje, znają się już od pewnego czasu, a Mei chyba coś do niej czuje, albo po prostu się z niej nabija... mimo to byłyby słodką parką – Haike widocznie rozmarzona nie zauważyła jak założycielka uderza ją poduszka ze stosika w lewym rogu pokoju. - AŁA! Za co to było? - powiedziała smutno, łapiąc się w uderzone miejsce. - Ona jest nie wtajemniczona! Trzeba zrobić rytuał, wtedy będziesz mogła jej wszystko powiedzieć. - Y... czekaj, jaki rytuał? - spojrzałam się ze strachem na Mei. - A to nic takiego, po prostu wypijesz naszą krew! - powiedziała to beztrosko jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Spokojnie... to tylko Tymbark jabłko wiśnia – wyszeptała mi do ucha Haike, ulżyło mi. - Hej dziewczyny! - nagle do pokoju wskoczyła Aira, o mało nie wywijając orła na podłodze. - Jest sprawa! Nie ma... już herbaty... No i czym się to skończyło? Wyciąganiem patyczków, kto dostał najkrótszy? Ja, kto poszedł ze mną? Aira. Akurat w jej towarzystwie, czułam się nie pewnie, niby to małe i słodkie, ale mam wrażenie że potrafi udusić. No i tak jakoś wyszło, że po drodze zaczął lać deszcz... Rozdział 3 Biegłyśmy tak szybko, że Ewa Chodakowska byłaby dumna z naszej kondycji. W sumie nawet się zastanawiałam jak szybko biegłyśmy bo włosy były nawet suche. Spojrzałam z niepokojem na Airę, - Ukhm... Em więc... jaką pijecie? - Zieloną. - Odpowiedziała zwykłym beznamiętnym tonem, miałam wrażenie że ma mnie w poważaniu i uważa mnie tak samo jak ja: ,,jesteś tu tylko dlatego, że nie mieliśmy innego członka”. Zaczęłam przechadzać się pomiędzy pułkami. Byłam tu pierwszy raz, i musiałam przyznać, że się trochę nie orientowałam, więc nawet znalezienie zwykłej zielonej herbaty było ciężkie. Aż tu nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba, znalazłam ją. Zieloną herbatę. Sięgnęłam po jedną sztukę i zaczęłam się zastanawiać jak smakuje, bo nigdy nie piłam. No ej nie piłam jeszcze zielonej herbaty, pomimo że mój ojciec jest z Japonii a matka z Polski zawsze herbatę piłam z biedry. Podeszłam do okna gdzie stała Aira która wpatrywała się w kropelki na szybie. - Nie wygląda jakby miało przestać lać, a deszcz się nasila – powiedziała zatroskana. - Nie możemy tu zostać aż przestanie padać! Miała racje, nie możemy. W milczeniu się oddaliłam i zapłaciłam za herbatę, spojrzałam wymownie za okno. Że też teraz zaczęło lać. I dostałam przebłysku geniuszu. - AJ! - krzyknęła Aira która już miała na głowie moją marynarkę. - O co chodzi? - Więc już tłumacze plan! Ja biorę siatkę z herbatą i biegniemy. Powiedziałam pewna siebie swojego geniuszu, ale Aira dziwnie się na mnie spojrzała. - A-a ja? Czemu mam na głowie twoją marynarkę! Przeziębisz się! - powiedziała zatroskana. Poklepałam ją po główce. - Mi nic nie będzie. - Kashiko Senpai... Mój przebiegł plan miał minusy. Otóż nasz power po Chodakowskiej minął i biegłyśmy wolniej, a deszcz się nasilił więc wróciłam mokra, przynajmniej Aira nie jest przemoczona całkowicie. - Wróciłyśmy... -powiedziała zziajana niebieskooka, i obie usiadłyśmy przy stoliku. - Jesteście całe mokre! - Krzyknęła zatroskana Haike biegnąc do szafy i wyciągając z niej ręczniki. - Wiedziałam, że się przydadzą... - Biorąc pod uwagę co robiłyśmy w gimnazjum, takie rzeczy są po prostu nie zbędne. – Zaśmiała się Mei, a ja bałam się spytać co takiego robiły. Nagle spoważniała, i przyjrzała się nam dokładniej. - Możemy wam pożyczyć ciuchy z wuefu, prawda Haike? - O! Jasne, poczekaj wyciągnę stroje. - I pognała w długą do szafy, omal się nie wywracając. - Ukhm... - Aira pociągnęła mnie za rękaw białej koszuli i powiedziała mi do ucha szeptem. - Dziękuje, Senpai. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanon